okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Kaguya
'Kaguya '(かぐや Kaguya "Radiant Night") is a young girl that Amaterasu first meets in Sei'an City while infiltrating the emperor's mansion. Story Background Kaguya was part of a highly advanced race called the Moon Tribe. A catastrophe wiped out her people, but Kaguya escaped destruction when she was placed in a rocket and sent to the mortal plain. Kaguya was found as a young child by Mr. Bamboo in Sasa Sanctuary. Mr. Bamboo and his wife took her in as their grandchild, raising her well. After being possessed by Blight, the Emperor imprisoned her without reason. Ōkami Amaterasu first met Kaguya in the Emperor's Palace. Kaguya was found in prison and doesn't know what she did wrong. After Amaterasu defeated Blight she took control of the Emperor from within and released Kaguya. Amaterasu met up with Kaguya outside the Palace and was told about Kaguya's vision of the past. Kaguya quickly departed to Sasa Sanctury in order to uncover the mysteries of her past. She found her grandfather, Mr. Bamboo, upon her arrival in Sasa Sanctuary. He was overjoyed to find that his beloved granddaughter had been released from prison but his joy was short lived. She told him of her desire to discover her origins and that she would be leaving in order to discover the truth. Amaterasu helped her dig, deep below the bamboo grove. Kaguya found the very rocket which saved her from the destruction of the moon, and brought her to the mortal plain as an infant. Mr. Bamboo told her that he knew all along, and discovered her and the rocket in the bamboo grove with his wife many years ago. Kaguya gave Amaterasu the Fire Tablet that she discovered in their digging as thanks for her aid. She entered the rocket and flew into the night, promising to return after discovering her origins. Quotes *''"I know nothing of my past. I don't even know who I am or where I came from. My first memory is of waking up in a bamboo grove. The bamboo cutter took me home, where I was lovingly cared for. To repay his kindness, I helped him with his bamboo ware."'' *''"I know nothing of my past... But I do recall one faint memory..."'' *''"I don't know to where I must return. But I have this intense feeling in my heart... It drives me forward to my ultimate destination. It drives me to seek the Royal Crest. I must leave for Sasa Sanctuary at once!"'' *''"Good bye, grandfather dear. I will always remember you and my dearly departed grandmother as my real family."'' Gallery Kaguya.jpg|Kaguya's in-game model. Trivia *Kaguya is based on the character Kaguya-Hime from the Japanese story "The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter." *Kaguya and Waka are the only surviving members of the Moon Tribe. *Although Kaguya doesn't appear in Ōkamiden, a message transmitted to the Underground Ruins which Kurow and Chibiterasu find says "We now know by using the power of the Moon Princess ***** was a success" in one part. It's possible that this may refer to Kaguya, who is the Moon Princess on the legends on which her character is based. Category:Ōkami Characters Category:Moon Tribe